


Sunshine and Scrambled eggs.

by allofmystudensrunaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Smut Brigade, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofmystudensrunaway/pseuds/allofmystudensrunaway
Summary: kitchen shenanigans in the bunker





	Sunshine and Scrambled eggs.

Bacon and eggs, that’s what Dean was craving. Possibly pancakes as well, but mostly just something greasy and salty. He shimmied over to the fridge half singing, half humming whole lotta love used the refrigerator door as an impromptu drum kit before pulling it open with a flourish. Sam’s healthy crap filled shelves, for a second the thought of ‘no bacon’ filled him with utter dread. But he spotted it, poking out from underneath some wilting salad. “You’ve been learning, Um baby I been learning, All them good times baby, baby, I’ve been year-yearning” he crooned to himself as he arranged the ingredients on the counter, he spun round dramatically to grab a bowl from the shelves behind him. When he turned back, Cas was grinning at him from the doorway.

“Morning Sunshine.” Dean let his eyes wander over the angel, messy hair, Dean’s old AC/DC T-shirt; the one with the rip in the shoulder and a pair of grey sweatpants. The draw string of which Cas had neglected to pull tight so they hung off his hips, exposing the hard tight muscles of his six pack. Dean swallowed hard and bit his lip. “I’m liking the new look”

“Morning Dumbass.” Cas responded with a rare laugh. He padded his way to the coffee machine poured himself a mug then dragged a stool over to the counter.

“Where are Sam and Jack?”

“Sam’s asleep and Jack is at a Nickelback concert in Cleveland, thought you were supposed to be raising that boy right.” Cas didn’t answer him right away, instead he slid off the stool and planted a very chaste kiss on Dean’s mouth.

“So we are alone then.” Cas’ voice seemed deeper if that were possible, Dean licked his lips grabbed a handful of the faded T-shirt and planted his lips firmly on Cas’ sliding his tongue between the angels teeth. Cas always tasted of warm honey to Dean, okay this morning it was mixed with the bitter tang of coffee, but still irresistible.

“I missed you last night.”Dean muttered when they broke apart.

“I got back late, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I wouldn’t have minded.” He raised his eyebrow suggestively and was rewarded with a shy half smile and a blushing angel. “Here crack these eggs for me.” he passed over the bowl and the box of eggs. Cas fumbled the first one and half the shell fell in the bowl, he looked at Dean, blue eyes full of apology. Dean rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. “Here let me show you.” he stood behind Cas and slid his hands down the muscled forearms until they were resting lightly on top of the angels. He gently nipped Cas’ earlobe and nestled his chin on his shoulder. “Now what we do is we tap the egg very sharply on the edge of the bowl” Dean guided Cas’ hands through cracking the egg. Not that the angel paid much attention, a sideways glance revealed Cas was biting his bottom lip. Dean could feel Cas’ pulse racing where his cheek was pressed to his neck. “Do you think you can do it, or shall I show you again” Cas moved slightly, pressing himself back against Dean.

“I think you should show me again” Cas muttered. Under his robe Dean felt himself begin to stiffen, he kissed Cas’ stubble rough cheek and with exaggerated care they cracked another egg in the bowl. Cas took Deans hand and eased it under his T-shirt, Dean spread his palm flat against Cas’ ribcage, he loved the way the muscles there moved.

“What if Sam comes in” Dean whispered, Cas pressed himself back against Dean so the now unmistakable bulge under Deans gown was cradled against his buttocks.

“Well it would save us having to tell him.”Deadpan, teasing Cas, his angel.

“What are you doing to me sunshine.”Dean let go of the groan he had been attempting to suppress. He slipped the sweat pants over Cas’ hips and reached down to cup his balls.

“What ever I want dumbass.”Cas’ muttered but it was his turn turn to groan. Dean smiled as Cas threw his head back against his shoulder his hands snagged a handful of Deans hair and thrust back against him. Dean wrapped his other hand around Cas’ dick.

“I think this time, I’ll do what I want.” he kissed Cas’ neck, his tongue leaving silver trails on the angels skin Cas convulsed, Dean relished the feeling as Cas’ grew slick in his grasp. “I got you now sweetheart.” His own ache was growing he squeezed gently and was rewarded by another moan. Slowly, Dean decided. The idea of discovery adding an extra frisson to everything. Cas had turned his head and was nuzzling his ear his firm arse bucking against Deans erection like some heavenly drum solo. Dean kissed his forehead let him self drown for a moment in those deep sea eyes. Then deliberately lazily, even though he had to grit his teeth to prevent himself from losing it completely he squeezed Cas, an even rhythm once at the base then a light touch up the shaft and a squeeze again at the base. Cas arched his back mashing Dean between his buttocks, the quivering muscles squeezing him deliciously, then they were there. That moment of tautness, that seems to last forever, but is over so quick, that moment when they moved as one, were one thing. Then it was over, Dean curled his arms around his angel and said it again, for all the times he should have said it before.

“God I love you Cas.”


End file.
